Gift
by Hikari Kou Minami
Summary: Tsuna merasakan hal yang aneh hari ini. Entah kenapa, semua teman-temannya seakan menghindarinya, bahkan ia tidak melihat Reborn sehari penuh dan Tsuna seperti merasakan kembali ke masa lalu. For Tsuna's Birthday telat 2 hari and Request from Nasaka. —a little 0027's hint.


"Aku ingin meminta bantuan kalian. Tapi tolong, rahasiakan ini dari Tsuna-_kun_, ya,"

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong> : Gift

**Author** : Hikari Kou Minami

**Disclaimer** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn is belong to Akira Amano

**Pair** : (?)

**Genre** : Friendship (?)

**Warning** : OOC (moga aja nggak), misstypo, gaje, abal and anything else

**Summary** : Tsuna merasakan hal yang aneh hari ini. Entah kenapa, semua teman-temannya seakan menghindarinya, bahkan ia tidak melihat Reborn sehari penuh danTsuna seperti merasakan kembali ke masa lalu. For Tsuna's Birthday (telat 2 hari) and Request from Nasaka.

* * *

><p><strong>October<strong>**14****th**

Hari ini terasa berbeda sekali bagi Tsuna. Tidak ada teriakan "_Juudaime_!" dari Gokudera ataupun sapaan hangat dari Yamamoto. Mereka berdua—yang biasanya berangkat bersamanya—pun sepertinya sudah berangkat lebih awal karena selama ia berjalan, ia tidak bertemu dengan kedua _guardian_-nya tersebut. Hei—ini sangat aneh. Kalau Yamamoto yang berangkat duluan, masih bisa dimaklumi. Tapi, kalau Gokudera—rasanya tidak mungkin. Setidaknya sang tangan kanannya tersebut pasti akan mengatakannya lewat _e-mail_ atau telepon. Tapi, sedari tadi, _handphone_ Tsuna masih terdiam tanpa suara _ringtone_ apapun.

Tidak. Tidak hanya itu. Reborn yang biasanya ikut bersamanya pun sedari pagi tidak kelihatan. Kata ibunya, _hitman_ bayi itu beserta Lambo dan I-Pin sedang pergi keluar sebentar. Tapi, rasanya aneh.

Kenapa semua orang yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan Vongola mendadak pergi?

Pertanyaan itu kini terus berputar di kepala Vongola Decimo itu—meski sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Hanya saja—terkesan aneh. Ia seperti kembali ke masa lalu. Ke masa dimana ia masih seorang anak SMP biasa—sebelum kedatangan Reborn.

* * *

><p>"Maafkan aku, <em>Juudaime<em>. Tadi aku meninggalkanmu sendiri!" ucap lelaki berambut perak itu sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menunduk-nunduk.

Tertawa kecil, "ti-tidak apa-apa, Gokudera-_kun_. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri,"

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku, _Juudaime_!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Goudera-_kun_,"

"Hei, Gokkyun!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang hangat dari belakang Tsuna dan Gokudera.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, _Yakyuu__ baka_!" sentak sang pemuda bermata zamrud itu sambil menoleh ke arah belakang, dimana sang pemuda bergelar "_Yakyuu__ Baka_".itu berdiri memanggilnya sambil menepuk bahunya juga.

Tertawa kecil, "_maa_, _maa_, sekali-kali aku ingin memanggilmu begitu, Gokkyun. Ah—pagi Tsuna!"

Sang Decimo hanya tersenyum kecil sambil membalas salam tersebut, "pagi, Yamamoto,"

"Kau benar-benar minta diledakkan, ya?" kata Gokudera sambi bersiap menarik satu dinamitnya—kesal dengan alasan Yamamoto memanggilnya dengan "Gokkyun" tadi.

"Gokkyun, ada yang mau kubicarakan sebentar," kata Rain Guardian sambil menarik tangan Gokudera dan menyeretnya menuju luar kelas.

"Oi! Apa-apaan kau, _Yakyuu __baka_!" teriak lelaki berambut perak itu gelagapan dengan—wajah merah?

"Tsuna, aku pinjam Gokudera dulu ya!" ucap Yamamoto sambil tersenyum bodoh seperti biasanya. Dan, Tsuna hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat mereka berdua—meski merasa ambigu juga dengan perkataan terakhir sang pemain _baseball_ itu.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu kembali terdiam dalam kelasnya. Ia kembali merasakan masa lalu. Masa dimana ia masihlah _Dame __Tsuna_ tanpa memiliki kemampuan apapun dan sedikit teman. Ia lalu melihat ke sekeliling. Di sudut ada Kyoko yang disukainya sedang mengobrol seperti biasa dengan teman-temannya. Sementara di sisi lain ada beberapa orang murid yang ia kurang begitu kenal. Yah, ia kurang mengenal mereka dan mereka juga pasti tidak begitu mengenalnya.

Menghela napas, ia lalu menolehkan pandangannya ke sisi lain. Terlihat Enma sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang telepon. Oh ya, ia tadi juga tidak melihat Enma saat berangkat. Padahal, akhir-akhir ini mereka cukup sering berangkat bersama.

Enma menutup teleponnya dan kemudian beranjak keluar. Beberapa detik sebelum ia sampai ke pintu, manik matanya menangkap bayanganVongola Decimo sedang melihat dirinya.

"Ah—hai Tsuna-_kun_!" salam lelaki berambut merah itu.

"Ah—hai, Enma-_kun_," jawab Tsuna sambil tersenyum kecil. Setelah endengar salam tersebut, pemuda Shimon itu lalu segera keluar dari kelas. Senyum Tsuna kembali terurai.

"Kenapa mereka semua jadi seperti itu?"

Dan pertanyaan itu hanya bisa terjawab oleh diam.

* * *

><p>Sendiri. Tsuna pulang sendiri ke rumahnya. Ia memang terkadang pulang sendiri—tanpa bersama teman-temannya. Tapi hari ini terasa berbeda sekali. Sangat berbeda.<p>

Tsuna melangkah dalam diam. Pikirannya masih dikelilingi oleh pertanyaan tak terjawabnya tadi. Jawaban dari diam masih kurang memuaskan hatinya. Ia ingin pertanyaan itu terjawab oleh kata dan frasa—bukan diam.

"Kenapa semua bertingkah berbeda dari biasanya?" gumamnya kemudian sambil tetap berjalan. Tapi, hanya suara gagak sore yang menjawabnya. Dan sekali lagi—Tsuna mengharapkan kata dan frasa.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia masih mendapati ketidakberadaan Reborn dan yang lain. Pertanyaan Tsuna tadi semakin menjadi-jadi dan menggedor-gedor menagih jawaban. Tapi hanya pahit kekecewaan yang ia telan. Ia masih belum boleh mendengar jawabannya.

Belum—sampai jawaban itu memintanya datang sendiri.

* * *

><p>Kerlip bintang mulai menghiasi kelamnya sang langit malam. Hawa musim gugur tercium dalam hembusan angin malam kala itu. Dari jendela kamar, Tsuna hanya menghela napas panjang. Jawabannya masih belum mau mendatanginya.<p>

Sepi. Reborn akan pulang malam hari—seperti yang dikatakan ibunya saat ia pulang tadi. Entah kenapa, Tsuna jadi rindu dengan tutornya tersebut. Kini, ia hanya bisa berdiri sambil memandang ke luar lewat jendelanya.

Sepi. Rumahnya kini seperti dulu lagi. Hanya ada dia dan ibunya.

Menghela napas lagi, ia kemudian menutup jendelanya berikut gordennya dan beranjak mengganti baju—bermaksud tidur. Sejenak, saat ia mau membuka bajunya, tiba-tiba _handphone_-nya berbunyi. Segera saja ia mengambil dan menekan tombol hijau.

"Halo, di sini Sawada," serunya kemudian. Beberapa detik setelah mendengar sesuatu di telepon, sejenak cokelat amber itu membulat. Dan ketika panggilan itu selesai dan si penelpon memutuskan sambungan, Tsuna segera menutup lemarinya kembali dan pergi keluar rumah. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa si penelpon sedang tersenyum membayangkan seperti apa ekspresinya saat bertemu dengannya.

* * *

><p>Terengah-engah, Tsuna berdiri di depan Namimori <em>Chuu<em>. Gerbang tertutup sementara sekolahnya terlihat begitu sepi. Tsuna sedikit merinding disko ketika si penelpon memintanya datang ke sekolah kesayangan sang prefek Namimori itu. Ketakutan, kalau-kalau ia harus ketemu sang Karnivora dan malah diusir keluar. Tapi, si penelpon mengatakan, "tidak apa-apa. Aku akan bertanggung jawab dan mengatakan alasanku kenapa kita berada di sana malam-malam".

Dan kata-kata itu sedikit terdengar ambigu untuknya. Lupakan.

Tsuna mau tidak mau harus melompat gerbang besi itu. Ia yakin, kalau si penelpon ini adalah pembawa jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Pertanyaan 'tak terjawabnya.

Setelah ia berhasil memasuki sekolah, ia segera berlari menuju bangunan tersebut. Menuju tempat dimana si pneelpon katakan—kelasnya. Berlari—selain karena ia masih dihantui ketakutan jika terjadi hal-hal yang kurang mengenakkan—ia ingin segera mengetahui siapa penelpon itu dan jawabannya juga. Berlari dan—sampailah ia di depan pintu kelasnya.

Dengan napas satu dua, ia menggenggam pegangan di pintu geser tersebut. Ia lalu menggeser pintu tersebut dan—

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tsuna!"

"Eh?"

—Tsuna hanya bisa ternganga. Hiasan warna-warni terlihat melingkupi ruangan itu, baik balon-balon dan kertas-kertas yang bertebaran di seluruh ruangan itu. Terlihat Reborn sedang duduk di sudut ruangan sambil meminum minumannya.

"_Buon__ Compleanno_, _Dame __Tsuna_!" ucapnya kemudian.

"Re—Reborn! Ka—kau darimana saja?" kata Tsuna tergagap mendapati Reborn yang sedari tadi menghilang dari rumahnya kini duduk sambil menenggak minumannya.

"Hadiah,"

"Eh?"

"Aku memberimu satu hari bebas tanpa diriku dan itu hadiahku untukmu," terang Reborn lagi. Mulut sang Decimo ternganga. Jadi ini maksudnya Reborn tidak berada di rumah sedari tadi. Terus kemana saja bayi itu pergi?

Namun, belum sempat ia menanyakan hal itu, ia sudah disuguhkan dengan sebuah kue ulang tahun berhiaskan lilin angka yang menunjukkan umur sang Vongola Decimo.

"Tiup lilinnya, Tsu-_kun_!" ucap Kyoko sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, Tsuna-_kun_! Ucap permohonanmu dan tiup lilinnya!" seru Haru kemudian.

"Biar Lambo-_san_ saja yang meniupnya!" seru Lambo sambil beranjak ke arah Kyoko yang membawa kue.

"Jangan, Lambo!" larang I-Pin kemudian.

"Huwaaaa tapi Lambo-_san_ mau meniup lilinnyaaa~" isak Lambo mulai membahana. Serentak semua langsung menutup telinga mereka.

"Cepat tiup lilinnya!" seru Bianchi sambil menutup telinganya. "Atau kau lebih suka memakan Poison Cooking-ku?"

"Hieee! Ti—Tidak!" seru Tsuna ngeri. Ia pun melihat ke sekeliling sejenak. Memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, ia lalu berdoa dalam diam.

'_Aku __harap, __semua__ akan __tetap __seperti __ini,_'

"Fuuuh!" api di atas lilin itupun padam. Serentak semua orang langsung bertepuk tangan sambil bersorak senang. Tsuna hanya bisa tersenyum lebar.

"Em, tapi, Gokudera-_kun_ dan yang lainnya, mereka tidak ada di sini?" tanya Tsuna kemudian. Sejenak, ruangan hening seketika.

"_Dame__ Tsuna_, mereka ada di atas atap. Kesanalah!" ucap Reborn kemudian.

"Iya. Kakak dan yang lainnyalah yang merencanakan semua ini," ucap Kyoko.

"_Nii-san_?"

"Iya. Sebaiknya kau segera ke sana, Tsuna!" kata Haru sambil mendorong Tsuna keluar ruangan.

"Tu—Tunggu dulu!" sahut Tsuna. "A—Apa ada dari kalian yang tadi menelponku?" Sejenak mereka hening—kecuali Lambo yang masih saja menangis karena masalah tiup lilin.

"Bukan mereka, Tsuna," sebuah suara lembut tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakang Tsuna.

Memutar kepalanya, "Eh? I—Ibu?" Sementara itu, Sawada Nana hanya tersenyum lembut seperti biasa. "I—Ibu? Se—Sejak kapan ibu di sini?"

"Sejak kau meniup lilin ulang tahunmu, Tsuna," jawab Nana. "Oh ya, yang menelponmu tadi tidak ada di sini,"

"Eh? Lalu yang menelponku tadi ada di—jangan-jangan.." Belum sempat sang Decimo menyelesaikan kata-katanya, lelaki berambut cokelat itu segera berlari ke atap—meninggalkan ibunya yang masih tersenyum penuh arti.

* * *

><p>Terengah-engah, Tsuna akhirnya sampai di depan pintu atap sekolah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang akibat aksi larinya tadi—selain juga karena ingin mengetahui siapa penelponnya tadi. Menggenggam kenop pintu, rasa penasaran Tsuna semakin menjadi-jadi, dan ketika ia membuka pintu tersebut yang terlihat—<p>

"Eh? Kenapa..."

"... kosong?"

—kekosongan ruang saja. Tsuna membulatkan manik ambernya. Dimana mereka? Dimana para _guardian_-nya yang katanya berada di sini? Dimana si penelpon yang katanya ada di sini? Hey, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini!

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini," ucap lelaki itu kemudian. "Apa mereka membohongiku?" tambahnya lagi. Menghela napas panjang, raut wajah sang Decimo menjadi sedikit muram. '_Mungkin__ saja __aku __memang __dibohongi,_' batinnya pasrah. Menarik kakinya, ia bermaksud melangkah kembali ke bawah. Namun, niat itu terhenti ketika—

_Psiuuuuuu...__DUAR_!

—ia mendengar sebuah suara ledakan dari arah belakangnya. Menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang, tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya berwarna biru terlihat di udara. Cahaya itupun meletupkan percikan api dan suara yang persis sama seperti yang terdengar tadi.

Manik cokelat itu terbuka lebar. Ini snagat mengejutkan baginya. Ia pun segera menyeret kakinya mendekat ke sumber cahaya itu. Setelah mendekat, sejenak Tsuna terpesona dengan keindahan cahaya yang memijar di langit malam Namimori kala tu.

"Ah—_Juudaime_!" Sebuah teriakan menyadarkan Tsuna dari keterpesonaannya pada cahaya bernama kembang api itu. Lelaki itu lalu melihat ke bawah.

"Gokudera-_kun_?" mata cokelatnya menangkap bayangan seorang berambut perak yang tengah menembakkan kembang api dengan _flame_-nya.

"Yo, Tsuna!" teriakan lain yang tak lain dan tak bukan dari sang Rain Guardian ikut menyusul teriakan sang tangan kanan.

"Yo, Sawada! Selamat ulang tahun _to__ the __extreme_!" teriak Ryohei juga. "Ini hadiah ulang tahun dari kami yang _extreme_!"

Tsuna tertawa lebar. Ia tidak pernah mendapatkan hadiah semanis ini dari teman-temannya. Baginya, jika ada satu orang temannya saja bisa mengingat hari ulang tahunnya, itu sudah cukup. Apalagi sampai memberikan hadiah seperti ini. Bahagia sudah seakan membanjiri dirinya dan perasaannya sekarang.

'_Oh__ ya! __Penelpon!_' batin Tsuna teringat.

"Ah, Gokudera-_kun_, Yamamoto-_san_, _Nii-san_, apakah salah satu dari kalian yang menelponku tadi?" tanyanya kemudian. Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan sejenak.

"Uuh, _Juudaime_, bukan kami yang menelponmu," jawab Gokudera.

"Seharusnya dia ada bersamamu di atas," tambah Yamamoto kemudian.

"Eh? Bersamaku? Di sini?" kata Tsuna bingung. Perasaan ia hanya sendirian di sini. Lalu, siapa?

"Dia yang merencanakan pesta _extreme_ ini!" seru Ryohei juga. Tsuna semakin kebingungan. Kata mereka, sang penelpon itu ada di atas, bersamanya. Sedangkan Tsuna hanya sendirian di atap. Apa mereka juga berbohong?

"Tapi di sini hanya ada aku sen—"

_Psiuuuu...__DUAR_!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara letupan disertai cahaya terang yang berpendar di atas angkasa. Tunggu! Ini bukan cahaya dari ketiga _guardian_-nya. Bukan pula milik dua _guardian_-nya yang lain yang tidak terlihat dari tadi—lagipula mereka juga takkan mau. Ini milik—

"Shimon Family?"

Terlihat Adelheid, Julie, Shitt P dan anggota Shimon Family lainnya tengah melancarkan kembang api ke atas langit hitam. Tsuna menatap takjub. "Kenapa mereka—"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tsuna-_kun_,"

Sejenak, pemuda berambut cokelat itu menoleh ke arah belakangnya. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Sepasang tangannya terlihat ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

"Enma-_kun_?" Tsuna mengucap nama pemuda itu.

Pemuda bernama Enma itupun berjalan mendekat ke arah samping sang Vongola Decimo. "Itu hadiah dari Adel dan yang lain," kata Enma menjelaskan.

"Uhm. Sampaikan terima kasihku pada mereka ya," ucap Tsuna kemudian. Enma mengangguk pelan.

"Oh ya," sang pemuda berambut merah itu mengeluarkan tangannya dari persembunyiannya. "Ini untukmu,"

Manik mata sang Vongola membulat ketika ia melihat sebuah kotak merah yang dibungkus rapi dengan pita berwarna putih polos.

"Terima kasih, Enma-_kun_," ucap Tsuna sambil menerima kado itu. Enma kembali mengangguk—mengiyakan. Kemudian, hanya ada suara percikan bunga api yang terus memekik di atas langit malam. Hingga Tsuna menyadari ada sesuatu yang sedari tadi mengganjal pikirannya.

"Uh ... _ano_, Enma-_kun_," panggil Tsuna kemudian.

"Ya?" jawab sang pemuda Kozato sambil menoleh ke arah pemuda Sawada.

"Apa kau ... yang tadi menelponku dan merencanakan semua ini?" tanya Tsuna sedikit ragu. Hening kembali menjawab pertanyaan Tsuna. Sang pemuda berambut merah itu membeku sejenak hingga senyum canggung dan terkesan _ups-ketahuan-deh_ muncul di wajahnya. Ditambah dengan aksi menggaruk kepala yang mungkin tidak gatal itu juga menguatkan pertanyaan sang Decimo.

"Eh ... i-iya, Tsuna-_kun_. Aku yang tadi menelponmu dan merencanakan semua ini, hehehe," kata Enma dengan senyum cengengesan di bibirnya. "Maaf ya,"

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "tidak. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Bagiku, rencanamu ini sangat bagus. Aku menyukainya," Dan sejenak, semburat merah tipis dan tidak begitu terlihat muncul di pori-pori pipi pemuda berambut merah itu. Manik mata Enma segera memalingkan ke arah percikan bunga api di atas langit.

"Sempat aku berpikir, kalau takkan ada yang mengingat bahkan merayakan ulang tahunku. Bagiku, mereka mengingatnya saja, itu sudah cukup," katanya lagi. Enma terdiam—hanya mendengar apa yang diucapkan sahabatnya itu. "Namun, diberi hadiah dan kejutan seperti ini membuatku ... "Tsuna memberi jeda sejenak pada ucapannya. "... sangat terkesan. Ini adalah hadiah terbaik yang pernah kuterima. Terima kasih, Enma-_kun_," Tsuna mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya yang ia lemparkan kepada pemuda di sampingnya. Sementara pemuda tersebut hanya menatap pemuda lainnya dengan—semburat merah di pipi yang tidak begitu terlihat (lagi)?

"Enma-_kun_, kau kenapa?" tanya Tsuna sedikit khawatir.

"Ti—Tidak ada apa-apa kok," jawab Enma gugup sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Benar, tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tsuna lagi—masih khawatir.

"Iya, sungguh. Le—Lebih baik, kita nikmati saja kembang api ini, haha," ucap Enma sambil melihat ke langit yang masih berpendarkan cahaya warna-warni dengan percikan api di sekelilingnya. Tsuna tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih untuk ikut menikmati percikan cahaya dan api di atas langit malam itu. Menikmati sebuah hadiah paling indah dalam hidupnya. Hadiah terindah dari sahabatnya, Enma.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—**End—**

.

* * *

><p>Krik. Apaan nih fic?<p>

_Well_, sebenarnya saya udah ngetik ini sejak tanggal 14 Oktober lalu, tapi karena tes dan _sense_ nulis saya tiba-tiba hilang, baru saya selesaikan sekarang—telat 2 hari. Dan, untuk kata _pair_ di atas, sebenarnya nggak ada. Paling cuma _hints_ yang nggak tau kenapa ketulis oleh tangan dan pikiran saya.

Ohya, buat **Nasaka**, maaf ya kalau _request_ 0027/2700—saya nggak tau siapa seme dan uke-nya—darimu ini tidak memenuhi syarat banget dan abal banget. Mana saya naruhnya Enma di akhir-akhir cerita pula, jadi Cuma kerasa pas bagian akhirnya aja. Moga aja Friendship-nya kerasa. _Gomeeen_ ya ;_;

Oke deh, _Buon__ compleanno_, Tuna. _Sorry_, saya telat.


End file.
